Dreamsnaping Hermione
by Ricky Snape
Summary: „Erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt." – Eine Erfahrung, die auch Hermine machen muss, als sie im Auftrag des Ministeriums an die englische Ostküste reist. [HG/SS für Erwachsene]
1. Another day in paradise?

**Dreamsnaping Hermione**

„ _Dreamsnaping Hermione" ist meine zweite Fanfiction mit Severus Snape und Hermine Granger in den Hauptrollen und bereits fertiggestellt. Die insgesamt 7 Kapitel werden ab heute täglich gepostet, sofern nichts Unerwartetes dazwischen kommt._

Vorab erwähnt sei an dieser Stelle noch, dass Dumbledores Mann Naginis Angriff in der Heulenden Hütte nicht nur überlebt hat, sondern Dank der Fürsprache Harry Potters auch freigesprochen und gesellschaftlich rehabilitiert wurde, ehe er sich nach seiner vollständigen Genesung aus der Öffentlichkeit zurückzog.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Da saß sie nun: Hermine Jean Granger, 24 Jahre alt, Trägerin des Merlin-Ordens 1. Klasse, beste Freundin des Jungen, der Voldemort zweimal überlebt hat, Hogwarts-Absolventin mit sieben UTZ-Graden und amtierende stellvertretende Leiterin der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe des Zaubereiministeriums, und trank sich Mut an.

Eigentlich hatte sie nur ein einziges kleines Gläschen Sekt trinken wollen, um die Wartezeit zu überbrücken. Dass in ihrem Leben jedoch nur noch selten etwas so verlief, wie sie es geplant hatte und der heutige Abend da beileibe keine Ausnahme bildete, stellte Hermine nüchtern fest, als sie sich gerade zum dritten Mal nachschenkte.

Ihre Beziehung zu Ron war vor gut zwei Jahren endgültig in die Brüche gegangen. Ein auch nur halbwegs normales Gespräch mit ihrem Ex-Verlobten zu führen, würde Hermine aber wohl auch in Zukunft nicht gelingen. Zu Rons schon immer recht labilen Charakter hatten sich vor geraumer Zeit noch weitere unangenehme Eigenschaften - sie dachte dabei vor allem an seine Rechthaberei und seinen Jähzorn - gesellt, sodass es Hermine auf Familienfesten der Weasleys oder wenn sie sich zufällig im Ministerium über den Weg liefen vorzog, Ron nicht mehr von sich aus anzusprechen.

Seit der kleine James auf der Welt war, hatten Harry und Ginny kaum noch Zeit für sich selbst geschweige denn für die Pflege sozialer Kontakte. Hermines Patensohn beanspruchte die beiden voll und ganz für sich und raubte seinen Eltern auch mit einem Dreivierteljahr noch mit konsequenter Regelmäßigkeit den größten Teil ihres Nachtschlafs.

Hermines Eltern waren nicht nach England zurückgekehrt, nachdem Professor McGonagall ihre Gedächtnisse wieder hergestellt hatte. Stattdessen steckten die Grangers den Erlös des Verkaufs ihres londoner Vorstadthäuschens in den Ausbau ihrer Praxis in Perth. Die Beziehung zu Hermine gestaltete sich seither schwierig, was jedoch weniger an der räumlichen Distanz als an der Tatsache lag, dass die Grangers ihrer Tochter den Eingriff in ihre Persönlichkeit nicht wirklich verzeihen konnten.

Hermine selbst bewohnte jetzt eine kleine Etagenwohnung in Muggel-London. Zwar sehnte sie sich nach einem Haus im Grünen in ruhiger Lage mitsamt einem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und Kirschbäumen im Garten, doch würde die Suche nach einer solchen Unterkunft wohl noch einige Zeit dauern. Im Ministerium verstand man sich nämlich vortrefflich darauf, Hermines angeborene Hilfsbereitschaft, ihre allseits bekannte Sorge um unterprivilegierte magische Geschöpfe und den Umstand, dass sie kaum einmal ein „Nein" über ihre Lippen brachte, gnadenlos auszunutzen und die Arbeitsbiene quasi rund um die Uhr beschäftigt zu halten.

Und so war Hermine heute den lieben langen Arbeitstag über ihren dienstlichen Pflichten nachgekommen und gleich im Anschluss daran nach Newcastle appariert, wo sie den morgigen Tag als Abgesandte des Ministeriums auf der diesjährigen internationalen Konferenz zur Klassifizierung neu entdeckter magischer Kreaturen verbringen und die Interessen des Vereinigten Königreichs vertreten würde.

Schon vor Wochen hatte Hermine sich ein Zimmer im idyllisch gelegenen Gosforth Park Hotel reserviert. So konnte sie wenigstens halbwegs sichergehen, dass niemand auf die Idee käme, sie vor Beginn der Konferenz noch einmal ins Ministerium zu zitieren. Die Aussicht, einen netten Abend mit ihrer alten Freundin Caroline Mansfield aus Grundschulzeiten, die besagtes Muggelhotel vor einiger Zeit von ihrem Onkel geerbt hatte und nun trotz ihrer noch recht jungen Jahre das 4-Sterne-Etabilissement managte, zu verbringen, hatte Hermine die verfrühte Anreise zudem zusätzlich schmackhaft gemacht. Caroline hatte sofort begeistert zugesagt und Hermine überdies eine Suite überlassen, selbstredend ohne den Aufpreis in Rechnung zu stellen.

Gleich nachdem Hermine im Hotel eingecheckt hatte, musste sie jedoch erfahren, dass aus dem Frauenabend nichts werden würde.

Caroline befand sich zu dieser Stunde auf dem Weg nach Folkestone, wo ihre Eltern kurz nach der Ausfahrt aus dem Eurotunnel in einen Auffahrunfall verwickelt worden waren und nun im dortigen Krankenhaus stationär behandelt wurden. Um ihren Eltern beizustehen und die Formalitäten mit der Krankenversicherung zu erledigen, hatte Caroline die Verabredung mit Hermine daher leider kurzfristig absagen müssen und sie nur kurz gesehen.

„Tut mir schrecklich leid, Liebes", hatte Caroline zu Hermine gesagt, „wir holen unsere Verabredung nach, versprochen. Aber sei nicht traurig, hörst Du? Ich schicke Dir heute Abend Toby vorbei, damit Du Dich nicht langweilen musst oder Dich einsam fühlst. Er wird Dir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Mein absoluter Favorit übrigens! Und weißt Du was, Hermine? Du hast riesen Glück! Er will sich nämlich aus dem Eskortservice zurückziehen und Du wirst sein letzter Auftrag! Er ist so Anfang bis Mitte Vierzig, genau weiß ich es nicht. Schwarzhaarig, groß und schlank mit einer einmalig samtig-tiefen Stimme. Nicht nur ein optischer Leckerbissen, Du wirst schon sehen. Und obendrein versteht er sich auch noch auf interessante Tischgespräche!" - Während Hermines Augen im Laufe des Monologs ihrer Freundin immer größer geworden waren, hatte Carolines Blick etwas Träumerisches angenommen. – „Na wie auch immer, seine Dienste und das Dinner sind bereits bezahlt. Ich werde für Euch auf dem Balkon Deiner Suite gegen 20.00 Uhr servieren lassen. Entspann' Dich also einfach und genieß den Abend. Ich verspreche Dir, morgen früh wirst Du Dich rundum wohl fühlen in Deiner Haut!" - Mit diesen Worten hatte Caroline Hermine einen freundschaftlichen Kuss zum Abschied auf die Wange gedrückt, sich abgewandt und war in Richtung Tür geeilt. – „Ach noch etwas", ließ die Hotelmanagerin ihre einstige Schulkameradin schließlich noch wissen, „Toby arbeitet grundsätzlich mit Kondom."

Und so kam es, dass Hermine, anstatt sich an dem milden Sommerabend und dem phantastischen Anblick des hinter dem Hotel liegenden Parks zu erfreuen, grübelnd auf dem Balkon ihrer Suite saß, in ihr Sektglas starrte und abwechselnd an ihrer Unterlippe und an ihren Nägeln kaute, obwohl sie zumindest Letzteres seit Voldemorts Tod nicht mehr zu tun pflegte.

Hatte sie Caroline richtig verstanden? Ihre Freundin hatte ihr einen Professionellen aufs Zimmer bestellt? Einen Mann, der vermutlich doppelt so alt war wie Hermine selbst und der sich nicht nur auf eine gepflegte Konversation bei Tisch sondern auch auf die Verwendung von Kondomen während eines vorab bezahlten Geschlechtsaktes im Bett verstand?

Hermine fiel in diesem Moment das wissende Zwinkern des Pagen wieder ein, als dieser den Tisch eingedeckt und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, zu welcher Uhrzeit er jeweils Vorspeise, Hauptgang und Dessert servieren würde, damit sie und ihr Gesellschafter sich entsprechend darauf einstellen könnten.

Aber könnte sie sich vorstellen, heute Nacht mit einem Wildfremden, der sich zudem schon durch etliche Hotelbetten geschlafen haben musste, bis zum Äußersten gehen?

Bisher hatte sie nur mit Ron Sex und dabei sogar hin und wieder einen Orgasmus gehabt. Warum die meisten Menschen so ein riesen Buhei um die ganze Sache machten, wollte Hermine jedoch nicht so recht einleuchten. Andererseits war es tatsächlich schon eine ganze Weile her…..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _AN: Ich denke, Ihr dürftet im Gegensatz zu Hermine bereits ahnen, wer im nächsten Kapitel an ihre Türe klopft. Ich hoffe aber dennoch, Ihr seid daran interessiert zu erfahren, wie es weitergeht._


	2. Night calls

Pünktlich, auf die Minute genau um 20.00 Uhr, klopfte es an die Tür.

Hermine, die nicht nur Bellatrix Lestrange und Lord Voldemort überlebt hatte, sondern dasselbe auch eines Tages von diesem Abend vorhatte, behaupten zu können, straffte ihre Schultern und durchquerte das Zimmer, um ihren Besucher zu empfangen.

Insgeheim war sie auf so allerhand gefasst gewesen. Nicht aber auf den Anblick, welcher sich ihr nach dem Öffnen der Tür schließlich bot. Im ersten Moment hatte sie noch geglaubt oder besser gehofft, einer Sinnestäuschung auf zu erliegen. Eines Besseren wurde sie jedoch jäh in dem Augenblick belehrt, als ihr ehemaliger Zaubertrankprofessor, der sich seinerseits ganz so wie in alten Zeiten keinerlei Reaktion hatte anmerken lassen, mit seiner tiefen sonoren Stimme das Wort ergriff: „Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen guten Abend, Miss Granger."

Da Hermine im Gegensatz zu ihrem hochgewachsenen Gegenüber die Sprache noch nicht so rasch wiedergefunden hatte, setze der einstige Schülerschreck nun ein überaus charmantes Lächeln auf, wobei er zwei gerade Reihen blendend weißer Zähne entblößte: „Darf ich hereinkommen?"

Hermine, die Snapes Lächeln gepaart mit seinem veränderten Äußeren noch mehr erschreckt hatte als sein bloßes Auftauchen an sich, nickte schließlich und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Der Mann, der der magischen Welt nach dem Ende des Krieges den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und seine Geschäfte ausschließlich über Lucius Malfoy abwickeln ließ, ging geradewegs auf den gedeckten Tisch zu und nahm die bereits halb geleerte Sektflasche in seine Hände. Nachdem er die Flasche kritisch prüfend betrachtet hatte, drehte er sich geschmeidig zu Hermine um: „Darf ich Ihnen noch einen Aperitif einschenken?"

Noch immer keines Wortes fähig nickte Hermine erneut, woraufhin Snape ihr leeres Glas mit Sekt auffüllte und sich selbst ebenfalls einschenkte. Gentlemanlike rückte er anschließend einen Stuhl für Hermine zurecht, damit sie sich setzten konnte. Und langsam erwachte auch sie aus ihrer Schockstarre.

Während der Page, der mittlerweile ebenfalls auf dem Balkon erschienen war, die Kürbiscremesuppe auftat, hatte Hermine Gelegenheit, sich ihren ehemaligen Lehrer in Ruhe anzuschauen. Neben den gerichteten Zähnen hatten Snapes Haare die wohl auffälligste Veränderung erfahren. Sie waren jetzt deutlich kürzer als noch zu Hermines Schulzeit, frisch gewaschen und der Schnitt eindeutig das Ergebnis eines Frisörbesuchs. Snape trug eine schwarze Stoffhose, Lederschuhe in derselben Farbe sowie ein graues Sakko über dem weißen Hemd. Abgerundet wurde das Bild wurde durch eine grau-schwarz-grün gestreifte Krawatte. Er erinnerte Hermine irgendwie an den Colonel Brandon aus Ang Lees Verfilmung des Jane Austen-Klassikers „Sinn und Sinnlichkeit", nur eben mit schwarzen Haaren. Warum sie diesen Vergleich anstellte, hätte sie nicht einmal sagen können. Aber dennoch kam Hermine nicht umhin, Caroline recht zu geben: der Mann war tatsächlich attraktiv!

Und wie aufs Stichwort richtete Snape erneut das Wort an seine ehemalige Schülerin: „Sie sehen übrigens ganz reizend aus in ihrem bordeauxroten Kostüm mit dieser goldenen Löwenkopfbrosche am Revers, Miss Granger. Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann stünden Ihnen ein grünes Kleid und Silberschmuck sicherlich auch nicht schlecht. Guten Appetit." Ehe Snape sich daraufhin der Vorspeise zu widmen begann, schenkte er Hermine ein erneutes Lächeln, welches eindeutig verschmitzte Züge aufwies.

Hermine, die noch immer nicht so recht wusste, was sie von dem neuen Snape und der ganzen Situation halten sollte, löffelte wortlos ihre Suppe leer.

Während des Hauptganges – da Hermine auf ein vegetarisches Menü bestanden hatte, wurde ein Auberginenauflauf mit Weißbrot serviert – gelang es Snape schließlich, seine Gastgeberin in ein ausgesprochen kurzweiliges Gespräch zu verwickeln. Sie diskutierten hauptsächlich über Hermines Arbeit im Ministerium und die diversen Neuerungen, welche Schulleiterin McGonagall während der letzten Jahre in Hogwarts eingeführt hatte, angefangen von der Zusammensetzung des Kollegiums bis hin zu den neuen Wahlpflichtfächern Magische Haushaltsführung, Zauberstabkunde und Latein. Wie sich herausstellte, war Snape in allen Themen absolut auf dem Laufenden.

Das Zitronensorbet, das der Page zum Nachtisch gereicht hatte ehe er sich endgültig empfahl, war ausgezeichnet gewesen. Und erst in dem Moment, als Hermine ihren Dessertlöffel weglegte, kam ihr wieder zu Bewusstsein, was der eigentliche Grund für Snapes Besuch war.

Die Wirkung des Alkohols - das ungleiche Paar war längst zum Wein übergegangen - gepaart mit dem berühmten-berüchtigten Gryffindormut lockerten schließlich Hermines Zunge: „Sagen Sie mal Snape, wieso machen Sie das hier eigentlich? Und würden Sie das, was Sie mit meiner Freundin Caroline und den anderen Frauen üblicherweise bei Treffen wie diesen so alles machen, auch heute Nacht mit mir tun? Des Geldes wegen obwohl Sie mich nicht ausstehen können, wie Sie ja sechs Jahre lang tagtäglich unter Beweis gestellt haben? Würden Sie tatsächlich mit mir schlafen?"

Snape blickte Hermine nun ernst an und stellte sein Glas sorgfältig auf dem Tisch ab, ehe er ihr antwortete: „Ja, Miss Granger, das würde ich tun. Was ich hingegen mit meinen Kundinnen im Einzelnen so alles mache, wie Sie es nennen, unterliegt vertragsbedingt jedoch strikter Diskretion. In der Annahme, dass ich Sie nicht ausstehen kann, irren Sie hingegen. Durch die Art und Weise meiner Behandlung Ihrer Person in Hogwarts haben Sie viel mehr gelernt als es Ihnen möglich gewesen wäre, wenn ich, so wie meine Kollegen, eine Lobeshymne nach der anderen auf Sie angestimmt hätte. Auf dem Gebiet der Braukunst hätten Sie es nämlich durchaus zu etwas bringen können, aber Sie haben sich anders entschieden und ich respektiere das. Des Weiteren habe ich die Aufträge bei der Agentur nicht unbedingt des Geldes wegen angenommen."

„Sondern?"

„Miss Granger, auch wenn gelegentlich etwas anderes behauptet und der Vergleich mit Fledermäusen oft herangezogen wurde, so bin doch auch ich nur ein Mann und finde als solcher Gefallen an weiblicher Gesellschaft. Ich gebe hiermit offen zu, dass ich nach all den Jahren der Spionagetätigkeit und der damit verbundenen notwendigen Enthaltsamkeit in sexueller Hinsicht einen gewissen Nachholbedarf empfand. Als ich dann vor einiger Zeit feststellte, dass mir die muggelstämmige Damenwelt im Gegensatz zu den Hexen des Landes aus unerfindlichen Gründen förmlich zu Füßen liegt, habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, mich auf diese Weise auszuleben."

„Und wieso hören Sie dann jetzt damit auf? Klappt es nicht mehr so wie es sollte?"

„Für Sie wird es schon noch reichen, Miss Granger. Das versichere ich Ihnen!"

„Ach verdammt, Snape! Ich war doch aber einmal Ihre Schülerin! Hätten Sie denn überhaupt keine Skrupel, heute Nacht mit mir ins Bett zu gehen?"

„Nicht die geringsten! Wo genau waren eigentlich Ihre Skrupel, als Sie mich bestohlen und in Brand gesteckt haben als ich noch Ihr Lehrer war, wenn ich fragen darf, Granger?"

Anstatt zu antworten, blickte Hermine leicht betreten zu Boden.

„Miss Granger", mäßigte Snape nun seinen Tonfall wieder, „Sie müssen heute Nacht absolut nichts tun, was Sie nicht möchten. Allerdings scheinen Sie mir, mit Verlaub gesagt, im Grunde gar nicht so genau zu wissen, was Sie eigentlich wollen. Und das wiederum scheint mir nicht unbedingt an der Alkoholmenge zu liegen, die Sie heute im Laufe des Abends bereits zu sich genommen haben. Sollten Sie sind aber doch dazu entschließen, meine besonderen Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen, so beruhigt es Sie vielleicht zu erfahren, dass das Lehrer-Schülerinnenspiel absolut nicht zu meinen Favoriten zählt."

„Aber haben Sie denn gar keine Angst, dass ich Sie der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben könnte?", fragte Hermine - ebenfalls wieder in ruhigem Tonfall - nach, ohne jedoch näher auf Snapes Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Angst habe ich zum letzten Mal verspürt, als der Dunkle Lord mir sein widerliches Haustier auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Im Vergleich dazu ist die Vorstellung, eventuell einmal mehr einen Artikel der Kimmkorn-Schnepfe über mich im Tagespropheten zu lesen oder anderweitig ins Rampenlicht der Öffentlichkeit gezerrt zu werden, geradezu lächerlich. Außerdem war ich mir der Möglichkeit stets bewusst, dass sich eines Tages eine Hexe unter meinen Kundinnen befinden könnte. Dass dies ausgerechnet bei meinem letzten Auftrag so kommen würde, ist wohl schlicht und ergreifend Pech. Ich würde Ihnen jedoch in Ihrem eigenen Interesse dringend davon abraten, publik zu machen, einen professionellen Anbieter von Liebesdiensten auf Ihrem Hotelzimmer empfangen zu haben, Miss Granger."

Nach einer kurzen Denkpause kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre, Snapes Ratschlag zu befolgen und Stillschweigen über die ganze Angelegenheit zu bewahren. Die Details ihres Zusammentreffens mit Snape würden Hermine mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls in einem äußerst schlechten Licht erscheinen lassen.

„Apropos 'auf den Hals gehetzt'", setzte Hermine das Gespräch daraufhin fort, „sind die Bissspuren an ihrer Kehle und Ihr vernarbendes Todessermal auf dem Arm eigentlich gar kein Problem für Ihre nächtlichen Aktivitäten?",

„Nein, Miss Granger, das ist nicht der Fall. Nach meiner Entlassung aus dem St. Mungos habe ich viel Zeit in die Entwicklung spezieller Heilmixturen zur Bekämpfung schwarzmagischer Narben, Wunden und Male investiert. Dank der Tränke und Tinkturen ist meine Haut heute praktisch makellos. Haben Sie denn Mr. Potter nie gefragt, warum seine Blitznarbe erst über ein Jahr nachdem er den Dunklen Lords ins Jenseits befördert hatte endgültig verblasst ist?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Tatsächlich hatte sie Harry nach Voldemorts Fall nicht wieder auf seine Narbe auf der Stirn oder auf die anderen Narben, die man ihrem Freund während des Krieges beigebracht hatte, gefragt. Genauso wenig, wie Harry sie nach ihren Kriegsverletzungen gefragt hatte. In dieser Hinsicht waren Harry und sie bisher äußerst diskret miteinander umgegangen. Womit Hermine gedanklich auch schon bei ihrer nächsten Frage angekommen war.

„Sagen Sie Snape, gibt es neben der Verschwiegenheitsklausel eigentlich noch weitere besondere Regelungen im Ihrem Arbeitsvertrag? Gibt es zu Beispiel irgendetwas, das Sie heute nicht mit mir tun dürften?"

„Fessel- und sonstige SM-Spiele gehören nicht zu den Angeboten des Begleitservices, wenn Ihre Frage auf derartige Klauseln abzielt, Miss Granger. Außerdem küsse ich meine Kundinnen grundsätzlich nicht auf dem Mund."

„Und was wäre Ihre Spezialität?"

„Viele meiner Stammkundinnen schätzen meine Zungenfertigkeit. Schließlich komme ich, wie Sie ja wissen, aus dem Hause der Schlangen."

„Aber wenn Sie Ihren Kundinnen nicht küssen, was meinen Sie ..… oh", entfuhr es Hermine, nachdem der Groschen pfennigweise gefallen war und sie begriffen hatte, wovon Snape sprach. Dieser zog im Gegenzug die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Miss Granger", setzte Snape das Gespräch schließlich fort, „so kommen wir doch nicht weiter. Ich komme mir ja vor wie bei einem Verhör. Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, was genau Sie wünschen."

„Was ich mir wünsche, wollen Sie wissen?", platzte es nun unvermittelt aus Hermine heraus. „Ich möchte in einem Häuschen im Grünen wohnen. Mit einem Kamin im Wohnzimmer und Kirschbäumen im Garten. Außerdem hätte ich gerne einen treusorgenden Ehemann und keinen Möchtegernkasanova, der den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht lang von Quidditch faselt. Dazu dann noch zwei bis drei Kinder und einen Cockerspaniel!"

„Darüber lässt sich durchaus reden, Miss Granger", entgegnete Snape ruhig, „Ein Haus mit Garten nenne ich bereits mein Eigen. Und wenn Sie mir versprechen, mein Kräuterbeet vor etwaigen Grabungsaktivitäten von Hund und Kindern durch einen Bannkreis zu schützen, würde ich im Gegenzug einen weiteren Kirschbaum pflanzen. Wie sieht's aus? Interessiert?"

Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter: „Sagen Sie mal, haben die gerade Ihren Sinn für Humor entdeckt oder meinen Sie das jetzt tatsächlich ernst?"

„Was ich eben gesagt habe, meine ich absolut ernst, Hermine." - Die Angesprochene zuckte unweigerlich bei der Nennung ihres Vornamens zusammen. - „Es ist an der Zeit für mich, sesshaft zu werden und endlich eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Daher ziehe ich mich auch aus dem Begleitservice zurück."

„Aber, warum ich?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich hätte gerne intelligente Kinder. Sie sind zum Kinderkriegen genau im richtigen Alter und teilen außerdem meine Vorliebe für gute Bücher und die mediterrane Küche. Nebenbei bemerkt hat mit Ihr ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit schon immer imponiert."

Hermine wurde schwindlig.

Ob dies an Snapes Worten lag oder ihr der Alkohol nun endgültig zu Kopfe gestiegen war, hätte sie nicht genau sagen können. Ihr war in diesem Moment einfach alles zu viel geworden: „Ich glaube, ich möchte jetzt zu Bett gehen und meinen Rausch ausschlafen, und zwar alleine. Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, Snape."

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Snape während er sich erhob, und Hermine meinte, so etwas wie Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimmer herauszuhören.

„Das mit uns beiden würde sowieso nicht funktionieren. So einfach ist eine Familiengründung nämlich nicht", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Bedauerlich, dass Sie so denken. Nicht alles im Leben muss kompliziert sein, Hermine", antwortete Snape, „den tapferen Ritter, der seine herzallerliebste Prinzessin aus dem Klauen eines Untiers befreit und mit sich auf seine Burg nimmt, den gibt es doch nur im Märchen oder Traum."

An der Zimmertür angekommen griff Snape in die Innentasche seines Sakkos und beförderte ein Schlüsselbund zutage. Er löste den schlangenförmigen Anhänger vom restlichen Bund und überreichte ihn Hermine: „Dies hier ist ein Portschlüssel, der Sie direkt zu meinem Häuschen im Grünen führt, sobald Sie der Schlange den Hals umdrehen. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie es sich doch noch anders überlegen, worauf ich durchaus zu hoffen wage. Ich werde von hier aus nach Hause apparieren. Gute Nacht, Hermine."

Nachdem Snape sie alleine in ihrer Hotelsuite zurückgelassen hatte, ließ Hermine den Tisch abräumen und machte sich für die Nacht zurecht.

An Schlaf war jedoch noch lange nicht zu denken.

Zu viele wirre Gedanken schwirrten noch stundenlang in Hermines Kopf herum, ehe sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel und in das Land der Träume hinüberglitt.


	3. When the night comes

_Die Sonne stand hoch über Hogwarts Ländereien und tauchte sie Szenerie in ein strahlendes Licht._

 _Hermine saß auf einem thronartigen Stuhl, welcher sich hoch oben auf einer festlich geschmückten Tribüne am Rande eines riesigen Stadions befand. Zu ihrer Rechten saß Albus Dumbledore mit einer diamantbesetzten Krone auf dem Kopf und lächelte huldvoll, dabei hin und wieder majestätisch der Menschenmenge zuwinkend, die sich auf den anderen Tribünen vergnüglich tummelte. Minerva McGonagall hatte auf der anderen Seite des greisen Zauberers platzgenommen. Während Hermines ehemaliger Direktor einen seiner üblichen fliederfarbenen Umhänge trug, waren ihre Hauslehrerein und sie selbst in pastellfarbene, altertümlich anmutende Gewänder gehüllt. Die alte Hexe trug einen farblich passenden Spitzhut, wohingegen Hermines Haupt ein Jungfernkranz zierte._

 _Fanfaren ertönten._

 _Lee Jordan, gekleidet wie ein Minnesänger aus einem Muggelbilderbuch, schritt in die Mitte der Arena, als welche sich das Station bei näherem Besehen entpuppte, verstärkte seine Stimme mit einem Sonorus und sprach: „Bürger von Schottland, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um einen Mann für den Stand der Ehe mit der liebreizenden Prinzessin Hermine auszuerküren. Die mutigsten Ritter des Landes werden sich in Kürze den größten Drachen der britannischen Insel zum Kampf auf Leben und Tod entgegenstellen. Dem Sieger winkt alsdann die Hand der einzigen Tochter unseres hochverehrten Königspaares Albus und Minerva von Scotia. Mögen die Spiele beginnen."_

 _Ritter Remus, genannt 'der Lupide', versuchte sich als erster Kämpfer um Hermines Gunst. Er war jedoch, wie sich recht rasch herausstellte, dem monströsen silbrig-blauen Schwedischen Kurzschnäulzer hoffnungslos unterlegen. Und so kam es, dass es dem Tier bereits nach gut drei Minuten gelang, den Edelmann mit einem einzigen gezielten Flammenstoß aus seinen Nüstern mitsamt seiner Rüstung in ein Häufchen Asche zu verwandeln._

 _Auch der imposante Walisische Grünling, mit dem es Ritter Sirius zu tun bekam, benötigte nicht viel länger, um dem Zauberer aus dem fernen Londinium einen kurzen Prozess und letztendlich den Gar aus zu machen, ehe sein Siegesgebrüll die Luft erfüllte._

 _Ritter James war der erste, dem es gelang, den ihm zugeteilten scharlachrot-geschuppten Chinesischen Feuerball in so etwas wie einen Kampf zu verwickeln. Der tapfere Recke leistete selbst dann noch erbitterten Widerstand, als er seinen Helm im Getümmel bereits verloren und es ihm die Brille von der Nase gerissen hatte. Opfer eines pilzförmigen Feuerballs, welcher dem Namen des Drachens alle Ehre mache, wurde Ritter James erst, nachdem sein Hirschpatronuns in sich zusammengebrochen war._

 _Als nächster mutiger Ehekandidat betrat Ritter Severus, dessen Silberrüstung im gleißenden Sonnenlicht erstrahlte, mit wehendem schwarzem Umhang den Ort, den er entweder tot oder als Bräutigam der schottischen Königstochter verlassen würde. Ihm gegenüber, am anderen Ende der Arena, kauerte bereits lauernd ein besonders bedrohlich wirkendes Exemplar eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes._

 _Während die Echse mit ihren gelb funkelnden Augen und der stolze Ritter sich gegenseitig musterten, beschlich Hermine das Gefühl, dass bei diesem Duell der Zauberer der Überlebende sein würde._

 _Der Kampf begann und die beiden Kontrahenten lieferten sich einen furiosen Schlagabtausch._

 _Als der Drache angriffslustig mit seinem dornenbesetzten Schwanz auf den Boden schlug und dabei so viel Staub aufwirbelte, dass er selbst seinen Widersacher nicht mehr zu orten vermochte, rief Ritter Severus mit einem Accio einen Besen herbei, welchen er sogleich bestieg, und hielt rasant auf das wütende Tier zu._

 _Ritter Severus flog mehrere waghalsige Flugmanöver, um den ihm geltenden Feuerstößen ein ums andere Mal geschickt auszuweichen. Schließlich stürzte er sich genau in dem Moment senkrecht in die Tiefe, in welchem der Drache sein Maul fauchend aufriss, und schüttete dem Tier den Inhalt einer Phiole direkt in den Rachen._

 _Der Hornschwanz begann zu taumeln._

 _Benommen schleppte sich das Tier noch ein paar Schritte weit, ehe es nur wenige Sekunden später geräuschvoll auf die Seite fiel und reglos liegen blieb._

 _Ritter Severus landete daraufhin dicht neben seinem Gegner, eilte zu diesem hinüber, zog sein Schwert - welches Hermine als das des Goderic Gryffindors erkannte - und stieß die Waffe ohne zu zögern direkt in des Drachens Herz._

 _Das Volk jubelte._

 _Tosender Applaus brandete auf._

 _König Albus stimmte mit ein und klatsche begeistert in die Hände._

 _Königin Minerva konnte das Glück ihrer Tochter kaum fassen._

 _Hermine nickte dem Sieger anerkennend zu, ganz so wie man es von ihr erwartete._

 _Die Menge zerstreute sich dann relativ rasch und der Kadaver des Drachen wurde fortgeschafft._

 _Hermine folgte ihren Eltern in gebührendem Abstand zum Schloss._

 _Dort angekommen eilte eine junge Hexe in Dienstmagdskleidung herbei – Hermine erkannte sie als_ _Natalie McDonald aus dem Hause Gryffindor - die sich anschickte, Hermines Jungfernkranz gegen Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem auszutauschen und die Rüschen ihres Kleides magisch aufzubauschen._

 _Derart zurecht gemacht führte König Albus seine Tochter schließlich ihrem in der Mitte der Großen Halle wartenden Bräutigam zu._

 _Ritter Severus ergriff sogleich besitzergreifend Hermines Hand. Er hatte seine Rüstung abgelegt und sah alles in allem wieder wie jener Mann aus, den Hermine aus ihren Schülertagen kannte: komplett in schwarz gekleidet,_ _die Haare lang und strähnig, die Zähne schief und gelb._

 _Ehe der Zeremonienmeister - niemand anderes als Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt höchstpersönlich - mit der Trauung beginnen konnte, stürmte Ronald Weasley in den Saal. Er schlug ein paar Purzelbäum, richtete sich mitsamt des gelbgestreiften pinkfarbenen Overalls, welchen er trug, zu voller Größe auf und rief: „Ich kenne einen Grund, weshalb dieser Mann und diese Frau nicht den Stand der Ehe eingehen sollten!" Anstatt ihm jedoch Gehör zu schenken, zauberte König Albus ein paar Zitronendrops aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs hervor und warf sie dem Hofnarren direkt vor die Füße. Derart abgelenkt klaubte Ronald die Süßigkeiten rasch vom Boden auf, stopfte sie sich in den Mund und ward auf eine elegante Art zum Schweigen gebracht._

„ _Ritter Severus aus dem edlen Geschlecht der Snaper, Gebieter über Stirling Castle und die angrenzenden Ländereien", hob der Zeremonienmeister nun endlich an, „ich frage Euch, seid Ihr willens, die hier anwesende Prinzessin Hermine zum Weibe zu nehmen? Für sie zu sorgen, ihr Schutz vor den Unwägbarkeiten des Lebens zu gewähren, ihr stets den rechten Weg und den Pfad der Tugend zu weisen. Jetzt und immer da?"_

„ _Ja, so will ich tun."_

 _Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort bedachte Hermines oberster Vorgesetzter sie mit einem langen, gestrengen Blick und fuhr dann, jedoch ohne ihr eine ähnliche Frage zu stellen, ungerührt fort: „So erkläre ich Euch denn zu Mann und Frau!"_

 _Ein silberner Sternenschauer barst aus dem Zauberstab des Zeremonienmeisters hervor und ging über dem Brautpaar nieder._

 _Glückseliges Raunen erfüllte den Saal._

 _Ritter Severus schwoll die Brust vor Stolz._

 _König Albus lächelte gnädig._

 _Königin Minerva liefen Tränen der Rührung ihr Gesicht hinab._

 _Hermine wurde von leichtem Schwindel ergriffen._

 _Das Festmahl - Auberginenauflauf in Kürbiscreme an einem Klecks Zitronensorbet - währte nicht sonderlich lange und bei den Tischgesprächen erkundigte sich niemand nach Hermines Ansichten. Umso erschrockener zuckte sie daher zusammen, als ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann plötzlich das Wort an sie richtete:_

„ _Wohl an, liebste Gemahlin, es ist an der Zeit, das Fest zu verlassen. Wir werden in Kürze aufbrechen, damit wir meine Burg noch vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen. Verabschiedet Euch nun von Euren Eltern. Ich erwarte Euch bei der Kutsche."_

 _Hermine wurde daraufhin in ein angrenzendes Separee geführt, wo Minerva noch dutzende weiterer Tränen vergoss. König Albus indes beschränkte sich darauf, Hermine zum Abschied an ihre königlichen und ehelichen Pflichten zu erinnern und ihr dabei aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern._

 _Kurze Zeit nachdem das Königspaar das kleine Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, öffnete sich die Türe ein weiteres Mal. Luna Lovegood – ihrer Kleidung nach zu urteilen eines der höheren Burgfräulein – betrat der Raum, in der einen Hand ihren Zauberstab und in der anderen Hand eine eigenartiges eisernes Gestell mit zwei Lederriemen haltend: „Ich werde Euch beim Anlegen des Keuschheitsgürtels behilflich sein, Prinzessin."_

 _Als Luna Hermines irritierten Blick bemerkte, setzte die blonde Hexe erklärend hinzu: „Euer Gemahl wünscht, dass Ihr diesen während der Reise tragt, damit Eure Unschuld in jedem Falle gewahrt bleibt. Ihr müsst wissen, der Weg nach Stirling Castle führt durch einen Verbotenen Forst, in welchem ein Dunkler Lord und seine Mannen ihr Unwesen treiben!"_

 _Ehe Hermine sich's versah, hatte Luna das Gestell in die Luft geworfen, ihren Zauberstab drei Mal geschwungen und Hermine den reichlich unbequemen Keuschheitsgürtel am Leib, der zudem bei jedem ihrer Schritte quietschende Geräusche von sich gab._

 _Luna führte Hermine durch die Kellergewölbe Hogwarts einen Geheimgang entlang, der bei einem der Seiteneingänge des Schosses endete. Dort wartete Ritter Severus bereits bei der magischen Königskutsche, vor die vier prächtige Hippogreife angespannt waren._

 _Galant hob er Hermine in die Kutsche und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz, ehe sich das Gefährt wie von Zauberhand gelenkt auf den Weg durch die Abenddämmerung machte._


	4. Wake me up when it's all over

_Nachdem das Brautpaar auf Stirling Castle angekommen war und die Bediensteten ihre neue Herrin gebührend empfangen hatten, führte Ritter Severus Hermine schließlich in das ihr zugedachte Zimmer, wo er auf das Himmelbett deutete und sprach: „Nun denn, holde Maid, ist es an der Zeit, zu zeigen mir Eure Dankbarkeit!"_

„ _Gewiss, mein Herr", antwortete Hermine folgsam._

„ _Wie Ihr zweifelsohne wisst, hat die erste Vereinigung als Mann und Weib unseres Standes gemäß vor Zeugen zu erfolgen. Ich habe meinen persönlichen Ratgeber und engen Vertrauten Lord Lucius und dessen hochwohlgeboreren Sohn für diese verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe ausgewählt. Die beiden Edelmänner werden in Kürze hier erscheinen. In der Zwischenzeit werden Eure Zofen Euch beim Auskleiden behilflich sein."_

 _Ehe Hermine hierauf etwas erwidern konnte, klatschte Ritter Severus zweimal laut in die Hände, woraufhin sich die Türe öffnete. Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode – beide in sackartige braune Kleider gewandet und dazu weiße Häubchen auf dem Kopfe tragend – betraten das Zimmer, welches der edle Ritter nun seinerseits verließ._

 _Hermines ehemalige Mitschülerinnen machten sich sogleich daran, ihr das rüschenbesetzte Kleid auszuziehen, sodass Hermine schließlich nur mit ihrem Keuschheitsgürtel bekleidet vor den Slytherins stand. Pansy besprenkelte Hermine mit einer nach Vanille und Rosenblüten duftenden Flüssigkeit, bevor Millicent das Federbett anhob, damit Hermine sich niederlegen konnte. Pansy und Millicent richteten daraufhin das Bettzeug und überließen die Prinzessin ihrem weiteren Schicksal._

 _Hermine musste sich jedoch nicht allzu lange gedulden, bis die Tür das nächste Mal geöffnet wurde, und die beiden Zeugen im Brautgemach erschienen. Im Gegensatz zu Draco, der Hermine kurz mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck zunickte, stolzierte Malfoy Senior am Bett vorbei ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Vater und Sohn ließen sich auf zwei Sesseln in der Nähe des Kamins nieder und harrten dort dessen, was da kommen würde._

 _Tatsächlich ließ auch der Burgherr nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Ritter Severus, der nun ein langes graues Nachthemd aus Leinen trug, trat, ohne die Malfoys weiter zu beachten, dich an Hermines Bett heran und richtete erneut das Wort an sein Eheweib: „Wohl an, meine Teuerste, es wird Euch sicher freuen zu erfahren, dass ich eigens Euch zu Ehren meine Mätresse Carolina fortgeschickt habe. Ich will Euch meine ganze Manneskraft widmen und von nun an täglich beiwohnen, damit Ihr bald empfangt. Auch sollt Ihr wissen, dass Ihr, sobald Ihr mir den ersten Sohn geboren habt, Eure Eltern besuchen dürft!"_

„ _Zu gütig, mein Herr", hörte Hermine sich selber sagen._

 _Der Angesprochene streckte daraufhin seine Hand nach der Bettdecke aus und schlug dieselbe weit zurück._

 _Ein kühler Luftzug traf Hermine und sorgte dafür, dass sich ihre empfindlichen Knospen zusammenzogen und in Folge dessen verheißungsvoll aufrichteten._

 _Ritter Severus' Mundwinkel umspielte ein gefälliges Lächeln, während er die Königstochter ausgiebig in ihrer Nacktheit betrachtete._

„ _Ihr seid sehr schön, meine Teuerste", ließ er Hermine noch wissen, ehe er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes von ihrem Keuschheitsgürtel befreite._

 _Der edle Ritter zog sich daraufhin das Nachthemd über den Kopf, warf es achtlos zur Seite und legte sich, nunmehr ebenfalls gänzlich unbekleidet, halb seitlich auf Hermine. Dabei stützte er sich auf seinem rechten Ellenbogen ab und erkundete mit der freien linken Hand Hermines Busen._

 _Schließlich positionierte Ritter Severus sein Knie zwischen den Beinen seines bis dato noch unberührten Eheweibes und drückte ihre Schenkel ein Stück weit auseinander._

 _Hermines Atem geriet außer Takt._

 _Der Gebieter über Stirling Castle senkte nun seinen Kopf herab, umschloss die royale Brustwarze der schottischen Prinzessin fest mit seinen Lippen und begann, genüsslich daran zu saugen._

 _Hermines Atem setzte für einen Moment lang komplett aus._

 _Nachdem sie sich wieder halbwegs gefangen und an das eigenartige, fast schon schmerzhafte Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, bemerkte Hermine, wie sich die nunmehr wieder freie Hand ihres Gatten langsam einen Weg in Richtung ihrer Scham bahnte._

 _Ritter Severus' erigiertes Gemächt rieb sich derweil, das Recht des Ehemannes immer nachdrücklicher einfordernd, an Hermines Hüfte._

 _Als die Jungfer die Hand ihres frisch angetrauten Ehemannes dann zwischen ihren Schenkeln und keinen Wimpernschlag später einen seiner Finger in sich spürte, schrie Hermine überrascht auf und versteifte sich unwillkürlich._

 _Ritter Severus unterbrach sein Vorspiel und sah seine Gemahlin ernst an: „Eure Schamhaftigkeit rührt mich, meine Teuerste. Sie ist jedoch an diesem Orte gänzlich fehl am Platze! Allerdings habe ich durchaus Verständnis dafür, dass Ihr, die Ihr Euch zuvor noch mit keinem Manne vereinigt habt, angesichts der noch fremden Umgebung ein wenig schwer damit tut, Euch mir hinzugeben. Ich will daher nach einem meiner Diener schicken, damit man Euch einen enthemmenden Trank reiche!"_

 _Mit diesen Worten zog der edle Ritter sich aus Hermine zurück, betrachtete einen Augenblick lang versonnen seinen im Schein des Kaminfeuers glänzenden Mittelfinger und fuhr schließlich der Länge nach mit seiner Zunge über denselben._

„ _Nebenbei bemerkt schmeckt Ihr nach Schinken, meine Teuerste. Und zwar nach der aller edelsten Sorte aus dem fernen Parma!"_

 _Ritter Severus reckte sich nun und zog an der Kordel, welche am Kopfende des Bettes befestigt war._

 _Hermine, die erwartet hatte, ein leises Glöckchen von irgendwo her zu hören, erschrak bei dem schrillen Klingeln, das stattdessen an ihre Ohren drang und partout nicht enden wollte._

Ihren Wecker jedoch kümmerte Hermines schmerzendes Gehör nicht und er tönte gnadenlos weiter, bis sie schließlich schweißgebadet erwachte.


	5. When will I see you again?

Hermine fühlte sich wie gerädert.

Was, bei Merlins Zauberstab, hatte sie denn da geträumt?

Sie als Prinzessin im rosa Rüschenkleid und Braut des Ritters Snape, der in einer Art Déjà-vu des Trimagischen Turniers ein magisches Geschöpf brutal niederstreckt hatte, nur um Hermines Gunst zu erringen und das gemeine Volk zu belustigen? Söhne sollte sie ihm zum Dank dafür gebären? Gleich mehrere? Und sie hatte sich alledem ohne ein Widerwort gefügt?

Fassungslos starrte Hermine eine Weile ins Leere, während ihre Gedanken weiter im Kreise rotierten.

Der Snape, mit dem sie gestern zu Abend gegessen hatte, hatte Hermine in gewisser Weise an den edlen und wohlsituierten Colonel Brandon aus Jane Austens Roman erinnert. Der Snape in ihrem Traum hingegen wies eher Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Sheriff von Nottingham aus der Robin Hood-Verfilmung mit Kevin Costner in der Hauptrolle auf. Und wenn sich Hermine recht erinnerte, so wurde auch in diesem Film eine holde Maid mit dem Mann zwangsverheiratet.

Im Gegensatz zu Maid Marian hätte sich die Traum-Hermine jedoch freiwillig ihrem frisch Angetrauten hingegeben, bezeugt durch Lord Lucius und dessen hochwohlgeborenen Sohn. Hermine musste sich bei diesem Gedanken kurz schütteln: Lucius Malfoy verfügte definitiv über keinerlei Eigenschaften, die einen Lord auszeichneten, und Draco war wohl eher hochwohlunerzogen als hochwohlgeborenen.

Über alle Maßen entsetzt über ihr Alter Ego und noch immer leicht mitgenommen, fiel Hermines Blick schließlich auf den Wecker, der vor ein paar Minuten geklingelt und sie von der Erfüllung ihrer Ehepflicht abgehgalten hatte.

Es war höchste Zeit, aufzustehen.

Das Weitergrübeln würde warten müssen.

Jedoch nicht allzu lange, wie Hermine schon bald feststellen musste.

Die diesjährige Konferenz zur Klassifizierung neu entdeckter magischer Geschöpfe und Kreaturen erwies sich als ausgesprochen unspektakulär. Die Redebeiträge der Teilnehmer übertrafen sich gegenseitig in Punkto Inhaltsleere und nicht wenige schienen überhaupt kein Ende nehmen zu wollen.

Hermine langweilte sich.

Sie hatte den Job im Ministerium eigentlich angenommen, um für eine Verbesserung der Lebensumstände magischer Wesen einzutreten und um gegen allseits verbreiteten Vorurteile anzugehen. Viel bewirkt hatte sie bisher allerdings nicht.

Auch die Gastrede über die „Klassifizierungsrichtlinien für Zauberwesen im Wechsel der Jahrhunderte" des oft zitierten blonden Hans-Seppi Maier-Hinterhersehers, seines Zeichens wissenschaftlicher Leiter der Forschungsstätte für die Zusammenhänge magischer und nichtmagischer Genetik zu Wien, die Hermine schon seit Wochen gespannt erwartet hatte, vermochte keine neue Begeisterung in ihr zu entfachen.

Die Rede des Zauberers war im Grunde genommen genauso nichtssagend wie der Mann selbst.

Wieviel aufregender war da doch das Zusammensein mit einem Wissenschaftler, der nicht nur als Kapazität auf seinem Gebiet galt, sondern obendrein auch noch Drachen zu bezwingen vermochte, schoss es Hermine unvermittelt durch den Kopf.

Sie hatte sich schon öfters gefragt, was wohl aus Snape geworden war, nachdem er dem magischen England den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Hermine hatte angenommen, dass er Dinge tun würde wie etwa die Heilpflanzenwelt anderer Kulturen zu studieren oder aber an Tränken zum Wohle der Menschheit zu forschen. Dass der werte Herr Professor vorrangig an Tränken gearbeitet hatte, welche seinem eigenen Wohle dienten, und die weibliche Anatomie sein bevorzugtes Studiengebiet gewesen war, hatte sie nicht ins Kalkül gezogen.

Während der Österreicher am Rednerpult seinen Monolog in schlechtem Englisch weiter herunterleierte und dabei den ein oder anderen angeblich revolutionäre Denkanstoß hervorbrachte, fiel Hermine mit einem Male wieder ein, dass Snapes Muggelvater auf den Namen Tobias hörte. Es war daher mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Snape mit zweitem Vornamen ebenfalls so hieß und seine Kundinnen ihn daher 'Toby' nannten.

Snape.

Schon wieder tauchte der Kerl in Hermines Gedanken auf.

Jetzt sogar schon am helllichten Tag.

Nachts, in ihrem Traum, hatten sich seine Berührungen absolut real angefühlt.

Und es war beileibe nicht so unangenehm gewesen, wie es sich in einer solchen Situation eigentlich hätte anfühlen sollen. Zumindest nicht bis zu dem Moment seines vorschnellen Vorstoßens in das Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit.

Bei diesem Gedanken presste Hermine unweigerlich ihre Schenkel fest zusammen.

War es tatsächlich möglich, dass der Traum sie erregt hatte?

Und konnte es sein, dass ihr Puls sich gerade bei dem Gedanken an Snape und an das, was er möglicherweise noch alles mit ihr alias seinem treusorgenden Eheweib getan hätte, beschleunigte?

Hermine hielt es kaum noch auf ihrem Stuhl.

Sie konnte sich partout nicht mehr auf das Gesagte konzentrieren.

Was - so fragte sie sich – wäre, wenn sie Snapes Angebot nun annehmen würde?

Sollte sie ihn tatsächlich aufsuchen und mit ihm ins Bett gehen?

Sie müsste ihn ja nicht gleich heiraten.

Obwohl - wenn Hermine es sich recht überlegte - so hätte diese Option ganz sicher auch etwas für sich.

Zum Beispiel wäre die nervenaufreibende Partnersuche sofort beendet.

Außerdem besaß er ein Häuschen im Grünen und war bereit, es mit ihr samt Kindern und Hund zu teilen.

Würden sie im Zweifelsfalle eigentlich Caroline zur Hochzeit einladen müssen?

Oder hatte Snape sich lediglich einen üblen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt?

Was – so fragte sich Hermine nun - wäre, wenn der Portschlüssel sie direkt auf eine einsame Insel mitten in der tosenden Nordsee schicken würde, wo wilde Drachen hausten?

Würde Snape dann in strahlender Ritterrüstung auf seinem Besen dahergeflogen kommen, um sie zu retten?

Aufbrandender Applaus riss Hermine jäh aus ihren Gedanken.

Verwirrt stimmte sie mit ein und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als den Portschlüssel zu benutzen und herauszufinden, ob Snape es gestern Abend ernst mit ihr gemeint hatte. Ansonsten würde diese Frage ihr mit Sicherheit noch monatelang keine Ruhe lassen.

Nachdem sich Hermine im Anschluss an die Veranstaltung von den anderen Konferenzteilnehmern verabschiedet hatte, trat sie ins Freie und suchte hinter einem alten Baum Deckung vor allzu neugierigen Blicken.

Sie schulterte ihre Reisetasche, nahm mutig den Schlüsselanhänger in die Hand und drehte der silbernen Schlange den Hals um.


	6. Will you still love me tomorrow?

Die Abendsonne tauchte die Hügel des Lake Districts bereits in ein rötliches Licht, als das typische Knallgeräusch Hermines Ankunft ankündigte.

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel hatte länger gedauert als Hermine angenommen hatte.

Nachdem sich ihre Schwindelgefühle gelegt hatten, erblickte Hermine auch schon Snape, der aus der Terrassentür seines Hauses auf sie zu trat. Er trug schwarze Jeans, ein graues Polohemd und dazu Lederslippers. Hermine meinte, den Ansatz eines amüsierten Lächelns zu erkennen.

Snape durchquerte den hinten Teil des Gartens – vorbei an seinem hunde- und kinderfreien Kräuterbeet - und begrüßte Hermine sichtlich erfreut. Jovial nahm er ihr die Reisetasche ab, ehe er sie in das Haus führte.

Hermine fühlte sich dort auf Anhieb wohl. Ein in die Wand eingelassener gemauerter Kamin bildete den Blickfang des geräumigen Wohnzimmers, das mit einer Essecke aus Pinienmöbeln und einer weinroten Couchgarnitur eingerichtet war. Hermine musste zweimal hinschauen, bevor sie die überbordenden Bücherregale an den Wänden wahrnahm: Snape hatte sich tatsächlich rote Möbel ins Zimmer gestellt!

Verzückt und wie magisch angezogen schritt Hermine schließlich die Buchreihen ab. Es fand sich quasi jedes Genre, angefangen von klassischen Muggelromanen über magische Ratgeber bis hin zu exotischen Kochbüchern.

„Haben Sie eigentliche schon zu Abend gegessen, Hermine?", fragte Snape wie aufs Stichwort. „Der Eintopf steht bereits auf dem Herd. Aber sehen Sie sich nur in Ruhe um, während ich alles Weitere vorbereite."

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später nahm Hermine am gedeckten Esstisch Platz. Zu dem angekündigten Eintopf, der genauso gut schmeckte wie er roch, gab es frischen Salat und Brot sowie eine Flasche Rotwein.

Das Tischgespräch drehte sich an diesem Abend hauptsächlich um Dumbledores Armee und darum, was aus Hermines ehemaligen Mitschülern geworden war. Dass Harry mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet war und einen kleinen Sohn hatte, war allgemein bekannt. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er und Ron Auroren geworden waren. Dass Neville als Professor Sprouts Nachfolger für Hogwarts Lehrstuhl im Fach Kräuterkunde gehandelt wurde, wussten indes nur Wenige. Seine Liaison mit Luna hatte nicht lange gehalten und so war Neville jetzt mit Hannah Abbott verlobt. Luna hingegen war vor ein paar Monaten auf eine Forschungsreise auf die Galapagos-Inseln aufgebrochen. Es schien, als hätten die Meisten, die die letzte Schlacht überlebt hatten, inzwischen in ein weitestgehend normales Leben zurückgefunden.

Während der Abend weiter voranschritt, wurde Hermine zusehends nervöser.

Zwar hatte sie die Frage, ob sie die heutige Nacht in Snapes Armen verbringen wollte, für sich selbst längst mit „Ja" beatwortet, zwischen den beiden war der eigentliche Grund ihres Besuches aber noch immer unausgesprochen geblieben. Und da Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte, von sich aus auf das prekäre Thema zu sprechen zu kommen, war es schließlich doch Hermine, die – wohl auch durch die Wirkung des Alkohols ein Stück weit ermutigt - schließlich ihre Angst vor einer Zurückweisung überwand und sich an slytherinscher Kommunikation versuchte: „Sagen Sie, hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich morgen erst gegen Mittag im Ministerium zurückerwartet werde und in meiner Reisetasche außer Kosmetika, Nylonstrümpfen, BH's und Spitzenhöschen jede Menge Zeit mitgebracht habe?"

Hermine war sich sicher, dass Snape bei der Bemerkung über ihre Dessous durchaus verstanden hatte, dass die Gryffindor ihn heute Nacht wollte. Und so stimmte er denn auch in das verbale Vorspiel mit ein: „Nein, Hermine, das hatten Sie nicht. Soviel Freizeit sind Sie sicher gar nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sie werden sich fürchterlich langweilen, befürchte ich. Oder Haben Sie schon Pläne für die Nacht?"

„Sagen wir es so: ich habe da eine gewisse Vorstellung. Ganz sicher werde ich die Nacht aber nicht auf diesem Stuhl verbringen. Der ist nämlich, mit Verlaub gesagt, reichlich unbequem, Snape."

„Wie wäre es dann, wenn Sie auf das Sofa überwechseln, ich für Sie den Kamin entzünde und Sie es sich bei einem guten Buch dort gemütlich machen?"

Obwohl Hermine bei der Erwähnung des Kamins und der damit verbundenen Erinnerung an ihren gestrigen Traum innerlich zusammengezuckt war, ließ sie sich nicht beirren: „Die Idee mit dem Kamin gefällt mir gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber wäre das denn nicht fürchterlich langweilig für Sie, wenn ich vor dem Kamin sitze und still und leise ein Buch lese?"

„Ich könnte Ihnen bei einer zweiten Flasche Wein auch dort Gesellschaft leisten. Anstelle des Buches, sozusagen. Es gibt bestimmt noch so allerhand zu diskutieren über Merlin und die Welt. Wobei", setzte Snape hinzu, eine nachdenkliche Miene aufsetzend, „wenn ich es mit recht überlege, stünden mir sicherlich auch noch andere, eher nonverbale Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, Ihnen bei der Gestaltung des weiteren Abends behilflich zu sein!"

Ohne auf Snapes Vorschlag näher einzugehen, legte Hermine jetzt ihrerseits ihre Stirn in Falten: „Ist das vor dem Kamin eigentlich ein übergroßes Leopardenfell oder Nundu?"

„Echter Nundu", antwortete Snape nicht ohne Stolz.

„Könnten wir es uns denn nicht auch auf dem Fell bequem machen?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

Snapes linke Augenbraue wanderte daraufhin ein Stück weit seine Stirn hinauf: „Für diese Art der Bequemlichkeiten, oder sollte ich besser sagen: Annehmlichkeiten, bevorzuge ich persönlich das Bett, Hermine."

„Und in welches Bett werden Sie heute Nacht mit mir gehen, Snape", frage Hermine weiter, „in das Gästebett oder in Ihr eigenes?"

„Zur Feier des besonderen Tages in meins."

„Eine Frage hätte ich vorher allerdings doch noch: Benutzen Sie privat auch Kondome oder bevorzugen Sie es, wenn die Hexe einen Verhütungstrank einnimmt? Oder sollten wir angesichts ihrer Zukunftspläne lieber von Anfang an auf Verhütung verzichten?" - Der letzte Satz war Hermine herausgerutscht, ehe sie wirklich über die Konsequenzen hatte nachdenken können.

Snape seinerseits schien bei dieser Frage tatsächlich etwas Bedenkzeit zu benötigen, ehe er Hermine antwortete: „Ich denke, sollten darauf verzichten."

„Darf ich meine Eltern denn auch besuchen, wenn es ein Mädchen wird?", entschlüpfte es Hermine.

Snape hob dieses Mal die rechte Augenbraue und blickte die brünette Hexe verständnislos an.

„OK, ich ziehe die letzte Frage zurück. War nur ein kleiner Scherz am Rande" versuchte Hermine sich zu erklären, „aber allen Ernstes, dass ich heute Nacht schwanger werde, ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Meine Erdbeertage stehen nämlich unmittelbar bevor, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Ich verstehe durchaus und werde mich dann wohl besser beeilen. Blutflecken bekommt man schließlich selbst mit Magie nie so ganz aus den Laken heraus." - Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Snape, nahm Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie in die obere Etage seines Häuschens im Grünen.


	7. Together forever?

Snape trug Hermine den Flur entlang bis zum letzten Zimmer des Ganges.

An der dem Fenster gegenüberliegenden Wand des mittelgroßen Raumes stand ein Kingsize-Bett mit zwei Nachttischen zu beiden Seiten. Über dem mit einer grünen Tagesdecke bedeckten Bett hing ein magisches Gemälde, auf welchem Schloss Hogwarts – jeweils in die gerade draußen herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse geraucht – zu sehen war. Ein Kleiderschrank aus Eichenholz komplettierte die Einrichtung.

Snape, der die Tür seines Schlafzimmers stablos geöffnet und auch wieder geschlossen hatte, stellte Hermine vor dem Bett wieder auf ihre Füße: „Sicher, dass Du das hier wirklich willst?"

„Sicher", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, war aber doch recht unschlüssig, was Snape jetzt von ihr erwartete. Nachdem sich die beiden eine Weile tief in die Augen geschaut hatten, begann Hermine, ihre Bluse langsam aufzuknöpfen und ließ sie sich schließlich von den Schultern fallen.

„Den Rest würde ich gerne übernehmen." - Snape fasste um Hermine herum, wobei er ihr zwangsläufig sehr nahe kam, zog den Reißverschluss ihres Rockes herunter und streifte ihr das Kleidungsstück von den Hüften.

„Da fällt mir ein", flüsterte Hermine mit bereits schwerer werdender Atmung, „wenn wir hier ganz privat und nicht geschäftlich miteinander verkehren, könnten wir uns dann nicht auch küssen?" – „Mit dem größten Vergnügen", raunte Snape Hermine daraufhin ins Ohr, ehe er ihren Mund mit dem seinen verschoss.

Während sich das Paar leidenschaftlich küsste und dabei gegenseitig auszog, fasste Hermine immer mehr Vertrauen in Snape und legte nach und nach ihre anfänglichen Hemmungen immer weiter ab.

Hermine hatte in Snapes Armen das Gefühl, dass das Zusammensein mit ihr für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes wäre. Dass sie jemand ganz besonderes wäre. Geradezu ehrfürchtig erkundete er ihren Körper und hinterließ dabei eine Spur brennenden Verlangens.

Nachdem Snape sie schließlich geschickt aufs Bett dirigiert hatte, spreizte Hermine bereitwillig ihre Schenkel, um ihn willkommen zu heißen.

Mit einem einzigen Stoß brachte Snape sich in sie und Hermine im selben Augenblick zum Schreien.

Zwar hatte Hermine schon davon gehört, dass es Frauen gab, die ihren Höhepunkt bekamen, sobald der Mann in sie eindrang, passiert war ihr selbst dieses jedoch zuvor noch nie.

Noch ehe die letzte Welle ihres Orgasmus ganz abgeklungen und Hermine wieder zu Atem gekommen war, zog Snape sich wieder aus ihr zurück.

Er drehte Hermine jetzt auf den Bauch, hob ihr Becken ein Stück weit an, platzierte ein Kissen darunter und drang erneut in sie ein.

Ron war zumeist recht brachial zu Werke gegangen, wenn er Hermine von hinten genommen hatte.

Snape hingegen schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben.

Er bewegte sich nur langsam und sein steter Rhythmus sorgte schließlich dafür, dass Hermine sich nach einer Weile auf die Stellung, in welche Snape sie ungefragt gebracht hatte, tatsächlich einlassen konnte.

Irgendwann hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühlt verloren.

Als ihr Stöhnen in ein Wimmern überging, schob Snape eine Hand unter seine nächtliche Gespielin und begann, sie noch zusätzlich zu stimulieren, während er zeitgleich das Tempo des Liebesspiels steigerte und Hermine, angetrieben von seiner eigenen Erregung, ihrem zweiten Höhepunkt des Abends unaufhaltsam immer näher brachte.

Erst nachdem Snape sich sicher war, dass Hermine den Gipfel der Lust erneut erreicht hatte, gestattete er sich selbst Erlösung und kam nach ein paar weiteren, festen Stößen schließlich tief in ihr, während Hermine sich noch immer schwer atmend unter ihm wand.

Zutiefst erschöpft bemerkte Hermine noch, wie Snape sich wieder von ihr löste, ehe sie keine zwei Minuten später in einen traumlosen Schlaf verfiel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand die Sonne schon recht hoch am Himmel.

Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee stieg ihr in die Nase.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden war, sich geduscht und ihre Alltagskleidung angezogen hatte, ging Hermine in die Küche, wo ein vorbereitetes Frühstück und der Herr des Hauses - offensichtlich bestens gelaunt - bereits auf sie warteten.

„Schläfst Du eigentlich immer so lange?", kommentierte Snape ihr spätes Erscheinen, wobei er ihr offen ins Gesicht lächelte.

„Wenn ich nicht wachgeküsst werde, dann schon", gab Hermine lapidar zurück.

„Ich werde es mir merken und gelobe hiermit Besserung", versprach Snape und sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein regelrechtes Grinsen, sodass sich Hermine fragte, wer dieser Mann eigentlich war.

Während des Frühstücks setzten die beiden ihr verbales Geplänkel noch eine Weile fort, ehe Hermine schließlich wieder ernst wurde. „Severus?", fragte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete seine Reaktion angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn unaufgefordert beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Ja, Hermine?", lautete Snapes Gegenfrage.

„Meinst Du wirklich, wir schaffen das und werden miteinander glücklich? Ich meine, wir sind ja noch nicht einmal so richtig ineinander verliebt."

„Ja, ich denke, wir schaffen das, Hermine. Und ich will Dir auch verraten, warum ich so denke: Als ich nach meinem Freispruch meinen alten Zaubertränkelehrmeister kurz vor dessen Tod noch einmal besucht habe, hat er mir noch einige Ratschläge und weise Sprüche mit auf den weiteren Lebensweg gegeben. Einer davon laute: 'Verliebt zu sein, ist eine Hormonstörung. Jemanden zu lieben, eine Entscheidung'. Dieser Satz hat mir sehr zu denken gegeben. Ich habe tatsächlich viel zu lange an meiner Liebe zu Lily festgehalten, obwohl sie mich, wie Du ja weißt, nicht nur zurückgewiesen hatte sondern auch schon lange nicht mehr am Leben ist. Inzwischen habe ich mich von Lily entliebt, wenn Du es so nennen willst. Und wenn wir zwei uns heute ganz bewusst füreinander entscheiden, dann wird es uns mit Sicherheit auch möglich sein, alle auf uns zu kommenden Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden."

Hermine blickte Snape nachdenklich an: „Ich habe immer gedacht, einen Partner zu finden und sich aneinander zu gewöhnen, wäre schwieriger."

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es leicht werden würde", erwiderte Snape, „aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass ein Paar sich nicht allzu lange an eine traute Zweisamkeit gewöhnen sollte, wenn es Kinder haben möchte. Je länger der Familienzuwachs auf sich warten lässt, umso schwieriger dürfte dann nämlich die Umgewöhnung und die Rollenneuverteilung werden. - So, und jetzt, wo Du Dich gestärkt und meinen Wochenvorrat an Müsli verkonsumiert hast, werde ich Dir die Gegend zeigen. Es wird Dir sicher gefallen. Die hiesige Flora ist ausgesprochen interessant."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und folgte Snape hinaus, nicht ohne sich noch rasch den letzten Apfelsinenschnitz in den Mund zu stecken.

Nachdem Snape die Tür seines Traumhauses im Grünen sorgfältig magisch gesichert hatte, nahm er Hermine bei der Hand. Angenehm überrascht über diese Geste und den Umstand, dass sich seine Berührung im Gegensatz zu der des edlen Ritters Severus nicht besitzergreifend sondern beschützend anfühlte, ließ sich Hermine von Snape durch den Vorgarten, in welchem ein prächtiger Kirschbaum einen kleinen Brunnen mit vier Wasserspeiern in Form von Schlange, Dachs, Löwe und Adler beschattete, in die vor ihr liegende Zukunft führen.


End file.
